


A kiss of Deception

by tsundanire



Series: December’s D3C [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, POV Second Person, ind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry knows he shouldn’t, but Draco’s always been his weakness... why should that be any different now?





	A kiss of Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695985) by [whiskyandwildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwildflowers/pseuds/whiskyandwildflowers). 



> I was inspired to remix @whiskyandwildflower’s work of a similar ilk. Second person, touches on infidelity. It really spoke to me in so many ways. 
> 
> Per the collection, I had ten different ideas for the monthly prompt, wrote six of them, and gave one away. I may still write the other three?
> 
> This is **not** the Drabble I submitted for the challenge.
> 
> December’s prompt: What’s one more?
> 
> Thanks as always to @fantom-ftnoise for the beta!

It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve done this now, you know how wrong it is. Each time you leave, and she wakes because the floor creaked, you tell her that something’s come up at work and you have to go. You kiss her forehead, wishing her a good sleep, and reassuring her that you’ll be back home as soon as you can.

 

But it’s the knowledge of his taste that propels you forward, chasing after the feel of something she can’t give you. It’s the desperation in his kiss, reminding you of the way you used to fight in school, and the heated way he makes your blood boil under your skin...the way no one else can. You’re hard the second you see him, as if you’d been waiting days for him, and not hours.

 

You know you love her, but your body can’t say no to him. Not when he has you pressed to the wall of your office, or bent over your desk, while he fucks possessively into you. You hate yourself for being so weak for him, for wanting the pleasure only he can provide. You hate the lies you’ve told that got you this far, and the lies you’ll continue to tell because he owns you - body and soul.

 

You tell yourself one day you’ll stop, but what’s one more lie in the sea of deception you’re drowning in?


End file.
